Titles organized by how they are obtained
Titles are prefixes and suffixes you can append to your character's name. They can be obtained in a variety of ways, including but not limited to questing, killing mobs or as Veteran Rewards. Also see the titles category page for a list of titles by alphabetical order. __TOC__ =Prefix Titles= Guild Level Based These titles can be obtained from a City Merchant in your home city, provided the guild you are in is of sufficient level. They cost coin and status. City Faction Based These titles can be obtained from a Faction Merchant after gaining enough favor with the desired Faction. They cost coin and status. Qeynos Freeport Kelethin Gorowyn Neriak Alternate Advancement Based These titles are obtained by spending AA points in the endline abilities of your Subclass tree. Also see "Shadows AA Titles" below. Quests These titles can be obtained through various questlines. *Swabber - from Prove Ye Be A Swabber! in Moors of Ykesha *Deckhand - from Soko-What? in Moors of Ykesha *Petty Officer - from A Higher Purpose in Moors of Ykesha *The Prurient - from My Romantic Reputation during Erollisi Day *Rubble-rabble Rouser - from Everyone Loves a Snitch in Kunzar Jungle Collections *Perceptive - by completing 200 collections *Collector - by completing 400 collections Missions *Agent - by completing 500 missions *Secret Agent - by completing 1000 missions Crafting *Master Crafter - by completing 100000 combines Fallen Dynasty Pebbles *Golden Sun - by giving 500 pebbles to Huang on the Isle of Mara *Sagacious - by giving 500 pebbles to Huang on the Isle of Mara PvP Server Prefix Titles *Hunter *Slayer *Destroyer *Champion *Dreadnaught *General *Master *Overseer *Overlord =Suffix Titles= Quests *Champion of Drednever - from Host of Thyr: Act III: Reckoning in Solusek's Eye *the Ebon Dragon - from Elite Training in Pillars of Flame *the Jade Tiger - from Learning the Way in Pillars of Flame *Hero of Maj'Dul - from The Courts of Maj'Dul: Of Fate and Destiny in Maj'Dul *Paragon of Truth - from Earning Rank in Maj'Dul *Vanguard of the Blade - from Blades Champion in Maj'Dul *Vindicator of the Coin - from Loyalty Pays in Maj'Dul *of the Shard - from Deception in Lavastorm *Nybright Benefactor - from Lock and Key in The Lesser Faydark *Hero of Kugup - from Marr's Chosen in The Feerrott *the Gnomish Pirate - from Printing Pressganger in Great Divide *the Bookbinder - from In A Bind in The Village of Shin *the Axe Master - from Axe and Ye Shall Receive, a guide quest *the Exiled - earned in the middle of the betrayal questline From the Rise of Kunark "Trials" Series in the *of the Clay Shackle *of the Stone Shackle *of the Rock Shackle *of the Copper Shackle *of the Bronze Shackle *of the Steel Shackle *of the Tynnonium Shackle From the Rise of Kunark Miscellaneous Quests *Shackle Grandmaster *Hunter of the Wastes From the Order of Rime Repeatable Quests *Order of Rime (25 repeatable quests completed) *Trooper of Rime (50 repeatable quests completed) *Sentinel of Rime (75 repeatable quests completed) *Legionnaire of Rime (100 repeatable quests completed) *Rime Knight (125 repeatable quests completed) Heritage Quests *the Treasure Hunter @ 5 *the Lore Seeker @ 10 *the Relic Keeper @ 20 *the Artifact Raider @ 30 Dark Mail Gauntlets Timeline *The Dark Talon - Tie up Some Loose Ends *The Shadow Blade - Back into the Fray! *The Voice - The Means to an End... Achievements Creature Kills *Hunter of X - 500 Kills *Slayer of X - 5000 Kills *Destroyer of X - 10000 Kills PvP Writs *Seeker of Discord - 1 *Hunter of Discord - 50 *Slayer of Discord - 100 *Destroyer of Discord - 200 *Champion of Discord - 500 *Dreadnaught of Discord - 800 *General of Discord - 1000 *Master of Discord - 2000 *Overseer of Discord - 3000 *Overlord of Discord - 5000 Crafting *the Patient - 50000 combines Quests *the Festive Spirit - participate in Norrath's 6 holiday festivities *Knight of Bayle - Reach level 20 within two weeks under 'good' faction. *Knight of D'Lere - Reach level 20 within two weeks under 'evil' faction. *Knight of the Exiled - Reach level 20 within two weeks under 'exiled' faction. World Events and Live Events *The Conqueror *The Protector *The Apothecary *Gate Caller Constructor *Gate Caller Fabricator *Gate Caller Sky Seeker *Gate Caller Architect *Gate Caller Builder *Gate Caller Engineer *Destroyer of Exenka *Destroyer of Lashka *Destroyer of Netshiavha *Destroyer of Ordanach *Destroyer of Pheurtix *Destroyer of Saetevyr *Champion of the Nest *Marauder of Veksar *Tempest Chaser *the Guild Hall Constructor Erollisi Day roses *The Flirtatious (25 roses) *The Romantic (100 roses) *The Passionate (250 roses) *The Amorous (500 roses) *The Heartbreaker (1000 roses) *The Prurient (2000 roses) Will of the Tyrant *Champion of Bayle *Champion of D'Lere Account Age *the Loyal 1 year *the Dedicated 2 year *the Distinguished 3 year *the Zealous 4 year Fallen Dynasty Pebbles *the Persistant (100 pebbles) *the Fragrant (150 pebbles) *the Vigilant (200 pebbles) *the Fox (250 pebbles) *the Decimator (300 pebbles) Arena for Kills *The Combatant 500 Kills *The Assailant 1000 Kills *The Vanquisher 2500 Kills *The Gladiator 5000 Kills for Wins *The Contender 100 Wins *The Triumphant 250 Wins *The Victorious 500 Wins *The Champion 1000 Wins EQ1/EQOA Heritage Titles *of (EQ1 Server Name) Any player with an open EQ1 or EQOA account when EQ2 went live in Nov 2005 had the one-character option of this suffix. It is also a 3-year veteran reward, now usable once per character per account. LoN (Legends of Norrath) Loot Card Titles These cards are Aquired through the "legends of norrath" card game - random loot card drops from booster packs - these can be traded for by using the "Filter" option in the "posted trades" window of your LoN client - often for event passes or boosters themselves if you do not wish to open 500 boosters to get a specific title. *Title: Hero of the Ethernauts - Random Chance from an Ethernauts Booster pack *Title: The Oathbreaker - Random Chance from an Oathbreaker Booster pack *Title: Hero of the Inquistion - Random Chance from an Inquisitor Booster pack *Title: Hero of the Oathbound - Random Chance from an Inquisitor Booster pack *Title: Legend of Norrath - Random Chance from an Oathbound Booster pack = Shadows AA Titles = From the Shadow Odyssey, can be obtained by players of no less than 182 AA points Category:Titles